Lordi
200px|thumb|right|Ox, Amen, Mr. Lordi, Awa, Kita Lordi on vuonna 1992 alkunsa saanut suomalainen hard rock ja heavy metal -yhtye, joka tunnetaan melodisen heavy-musiikkinsa lisäksi näyttävistä esiintymisasuistaan sekä pyrotekniikkaa ja kauhuelementtejä hyödyntävistä konserteistaan ja musiikkivideoistaan. Läpimurtonsa Lordi teki vuonna 2002 listaykköseksi nousseella ”Would You Love a Monsterman?” -singlellään. Yhtyeestä tuli kansainvälinen kuuluisuus sen voitettua Eurovision laulukilpailun toukokuussa 2006, sillä hirviöiden ennätyksellinen voitto herätti huomiota myös Amerikan mantereen mediassa. Jäsenet Nykyiset jäsenet * Tomi "Mr. Lordi" Putaansuu – laulu (vuodesta 1996, alkuperäinen) * Jussi "Amen" Sydänmaa – kitara (vuodesta 1996, alkuperäinen) * Samer "OX" el Nahhal – basso(vuodesta 2005) * Hella * Mana Entiset jäsenet * Sami "G-Stealer" Keinänen – basso (1996–1999) (alkuperäinen) * Sami "Magnum" Wolking – basso (1999–2002) * Erna "Enary" Siikavirta – kosketinsoittimet (1997–2005) (alkuperäinen) * Niko "Kalma" Hurme – basso (2002–2005) * Leena "Awa" Peisa – kosketinsoittimet (vuodesta 2005) * Sampsa "Kita" Astala – rummut (vuodesta 2000, aiemmin yhtyeessä ei ollut rumpalia) * Otus Diskografia Pääartikkeli: Lordin diskografia Albumit * Get Heavy (2002) * The Monsterican Dream (2004) * The Arockalypse (2006) * Deadache (2008) * Babez for Breakfas (2010) * To Beast or Not to Beast (2013) * Scare Force One (2014) Esiintymisasut Lordi on tunnettu käyttämistään hirviöpuvuistaan ja naamioista, eli "maskeistaan". Hirviöpuvut on suunnitellut yhtyeen laulaja-lauluntekijä Tomi Putaansuu. Myös muut yhtyeen jäsenet ovat osallistuneet pukujensa suunnitteluun. Puvut on tehnyt Tomi Putaansuu yhdessä vaimonsa Johanna Askola-Putaansuun kanssa. Yhtyeen puvut uudistetaan aina ennen uuden albumin julkaisua. Hirviöpuvut käsittävät koko vartalon lukuun ottamatta sormia, jotta soittaminen ei vaikeutuisi. Hirviöpuvut ovat yhtyeen lavaesiintymisessä tärkeässä roolissa, eikä yhtye suostu esiintymään julkisuudessa ilman niitä. Toukokuussa 2006 Lordin euroviisuvoiton jälkeen viikkolehdet 7 päivää ja Katso! julkaisivat Lordin jäsenten esiintymisasuttomia kuvia, mikä aiheutti kritiikkiä lehtiä kohtaan. Myöhemmin lehdet esittivät julkisen anteeksipyynnön yhtyeelle. Lordi on ilmoittanut, ettei koskaan anna lehdille anteeksi kuvien julkaisua, ja tämän vuoksi yhtye ei esimerkiksi koskaan tule antamaan kummallekaan lehdelle haastatteluja. Yhtye on ilmoittanut saaneensa idean hirviöpukuihinsa Kissiltä, joka on myös Lordin tärkein musiikillinen esikuva. Yhtäläisyyksiä Lordin ja Kissin puvuissa ovat esimerkiksi korkeapohjaiset kengät ja pyrotekniikka lavaesiintymisissä. Yhtye ei yleensä anna televisiohaastatteluja, eikä halua esiintyä ilman hirviöpukuja. Suomea he puhuvat vain selin kameroille. Yhtye ei anna lehtien käyttää kuvia, joissa he olisivat ilman pukuja, koska yhtye ei halua imagoaan tuhottavan. Euroviisukohun myötä yhtye kuitenkin myöntyi muutamaan suomalaiseen haastatteluun, joissa laulaja Mr. Lordi vakuutti, ettei Lordilla ole mitään tekemistä rikollisen toiminnan tai saatananpalvonnan kanssa. Hän muun muassa kehotti syyttelijöitään "ottamaan asioista selvää", ja sanoi, että satanisti ei voisi tehdä sellaisia kappaleita kuin "Devil is a Loser" tai "Hard Rock Hallelujah". Lordi myös selitti imagoaan vertaamalla yhtyeen vakavuutta kauhuelokuviin ja vakuutti, että yhtye tekee työtään tosissaan, eikä siinä ole mukana huumoria tai parodiaa. Lordi käyttää esikuvansa Kissin tavoin korkeapohjaisia kenkiä, jonka seurauksena suurin osa yhtyeen jäsenistä on hirviöasut päällään kahden metrin korkuisia. Syynä korkeapohjaisten kenkien käyttöön on niiden vaikuttaminen lavaesiintymiseen, sillä Putaansuun mukaan yhtye on näyttävämpi, kun sen jäsenet ovat huomattavasti ihmisiä pidempiä. Yhtyeen musiikki Lordin esittämä musiikki on pääosin hard rockia, toisinaan myös raskaampaa metallimusiikkia. Yhtyeen kauhuteemaisten albumien, jäsenten käyttämien hirviöasujen ja kauhuelementtejä sisältävän lavaesiintymisen vuoksi yhtyeen musiikki määritellään myös shock rockiksi. Vaikutteita yhtye on saanut eniten suurimmalta esikuvaltaan Kissiltä, jonka lisäksi yhtye on saanut vaikutteita muun muassa W.A.S.P.ilta, Alice Cooperilta ja Twisted Sisteriltä. Lordin musiikki ei ole saanut varauksettoman myönteistä vastaanottoa kriitikoilta. Vaikka yhtye mielletään usein hard rock -yhtyeeksi, Lordi soittaa perinteistä hard rockia (esimerkiksi Kiss, Queen) raskaampaa musiikkia, jonka vuoksi Lordi määritellään usein myös metallimusiikkiyhtyeeksi. Vuosien aikana yhtyeen musiikin tyyli on muuttunut raskaampaan suuntaan. Esikoislevy Get Heavy edusti suurelta osin perinteistä hard rock -musiikkia, mutta vuonna 2004 julkaistulla The Monsterican Dream -albumilla yhtye oli siirtynyt huomattavasti raskaampaan musiikkiin ja kauhuefektit olivat näkyvämmin esillä. Vuoden 2006 The Arockalypsellä Lordi kevensi hieman musiikkiaan hard rockin suuntaan ja jätti albumilta lähes kaikki kauhuefektit pois. Seuraava studioalbumi, Deadache julkaistiin 29. lokakuuta 2008 ja sillä on The Arockalypseä enemmän kauhuelementtejä. Lordi on levyttänyt tähän asti kolme cover-kappaletta, jotka ovat "Midnight Mover" (Accept), "He's Back – The Man Behind The Mask" (Alice Cooper) ja "The House" (Dingo). Kappaleet "Midnight Mover" ja "He's Back – The Man Behind The Mask" esitettiin alun perin YleX-radiokanavan Pietarinkadun Oilers Go! -ohjelmassa 5. kesäkuuta 2003 ja "Midnight Mover" julkaistiin keväällä 2007 They Only Come Out At Night -singlellä. "The House" on englanninkielinen versio Dingon "Autiotalo"-kappaleesta, jonka sanoituksia on muutettu Lordille sopivimmiksi. Kappale julkaistiin Dingon tribuuttilevyllä Melkein vieraissa – Nimemme on Dingo 29. lokakuuta 2008. Hirviöpukujen lisäksi pyrotekniikalla ja kauhuelementeillä on tärkeä osa Lordin lavaesiintymisessä. Vaikutteita pyrotekniikan käyttöön Lordi on saanut Kissiltä. Lavaesiintymiseen kuuluvat kauhuelementit ovat peräisin suurelta osin kauhuelokuvista, mutta vaikutteita on myös Alice Cooperilta. Toisinaan Mr. Lordi käyttää keikalla erikoisrekvisiittaa, esimerkiksi Leatherface- ja Biomechanic Man -naamareita. Yhtyeen lavavarustukseen kuuluvat myös zombie-nuket ja toisinaan ruumiiksi maskeeratut lavatanssijat. Pyrotekniikkaa yhtye käyttää erittäin paljon, myös soittimissa. Yksi Lordin tunnetuimmista pyrotekniikalla varustetuista esineistä on Mr. Lordin käyttämä kaksipäinen kirves. Lavaesiintyminen Lordin lavaesiintymiseen kuuluvat näyttävät kulissit ja lavarakennelmat. Varsinkin alkuaikoina Lordi joutui tekemään paljon kompromisseja pienten lavojen vuoksi. Kaikki lavasteet kuljetettiin mukana, mutta lavalle vietiin mitä sinne mahtui. Varsinkin Keski-Euroopan rock-klubeissa yhtye joutui luopumaan näyttävistä lavarakennelmista tilanpuutteen vuoksi. Lavasteet on tehty lasikuidusta, hartsista, puusta, paperimassasta ja kanaverkosta. Alkuperäiset Lordin käyttämät lavatornit rakensi Sami Wolking eli Magnum. Wolkingin erottamisen jälkeen lavasteita ryhtyi rakentamaan Niko Hurme, jolla oli kokemusta lavasteiden teosta. Pyrotekniikka on aiheuttanut yhtyeelle myös ongelmia. Vuonna 2003 yhtyeen esiintyessä Helsingin rock-klubi Nosturissa ja Emma-gaalassa lavasteet syttyivät tuleen. Tulipaloihin ei aluksi kiinnitetty huomiota, sillä henkilökunta arveli sen olevan osa yhtyeen lavaesiintymistä. Palot saatiin kuitenkin sammutettua tarpeeksi nopeasti, eikä vakavia vahinkoja päässyt tapahtumaan. Tämän jälkeen Lordin pyrotekniikkaa uudistettiin, jotta samanlaista tilannetta ei pääsisi tapahtumaan. Lordin nykyiset lavasteet on suunniteltu Weta Workshop-verstaalla Uudessa Seelannissa. Samalla verstaalla on suunniteltu lavasteita Taru Sormusten Herrasta.elokuviin, King Kongiin sekä kauhuelokuvaan 30 päivää kaamosta. Aiheesta muualla * Lordin virallinen kotisivu (en) * LORDI Army * Virallinen keskustelupalsta Luokka:Suomen euroviisuedustajat